Conventionally-known evaporation apparatuses are those in which a liquid formulation which contains active ingredients is absorbed into an evaporation body from which the active ingredients are evaporated.
However, such evaporation apparatuses are disadvantageous in that a liquid formulation absorbed into an evaporation body is evaporated before use or evaporation of active ingredients are not well adjusted during use of these apparatuses, thus making it difficult to keep the efficacy of active ingredients for a long period and leaving room for improvements.
An object of the invention is to provide an evaporation apparatus which is able to evaporate active ingredients sufficiently and stably.